cattivi_disneyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Hans
Hans è l'antagonista di Frozen.E' l'ultimo nato della famiglia reale delle Isole del Sud,è affascinante e galante.All'apparenza è dolce,educato e altruista ma in realtà è malvagio,infido e crudele.Pur di prendere Elsa,fa cadere Marshmallow da un diruppo dopo avergli tagliato una gamba.Vuole governare Arendelle sposando Anna e uccidendo Elsa per diventare re.Alla fine verrà arrestato e rispedito nelle sue terre dove subirà l'ira dei suoi fratelli,oltre a carcere e lavori forzati Apparizione:Frozen-Frozen Fever Programmi Televisivi:Once Upon A Time Videogiochi:Frozen Disney World:World of Color-Disney Dreams-Frozen:Live at the Hyperion-Ignite the Dream:A Nighttime Spectacular of Magic and Light Interpretato:Tyler Jacob Moore(OUAT) Doppiatore:Giuseppe Russo Lavoro:Principe Allineamento:Cattivo Casa:Castello di Hans Parenti:12 Fratelli Animali Domestici:Sitron(Cavallo) Amici:Barbanera-Malefica-Regina-Lady Tremaine-Regina Rossa-Uncino-Crudelia-Magò-Shere Khan-Principe Giovanni-Madame Medusa-Re Cornelius-Rattigan-Ursula-Gaston-Jafar-Scar-Ratcliffe-Frollo-Ade-Shan Yu-Clayton-Yzma-Dr Facilier-Madre Gothel-Narissa-Chernabog Nemici:Anna-Elsa-Marshamallow-Duca di Weselton-Kristoff-Ingrid-Topolino-Belle-Adam-Fata Smemorina Status:Vivo Ruolo:Antagonista Franchise:Cattivi Disney-Classici Disney-Frozen-OUAT-Descendants Frozen Anna conosce Hans;i due si piacciono e le chiede di sposarlo.Anna accetta,ma Elsa rifiuta di dar loro la sua benedizione,giacché si conoscono a malapena.Anna le rinfaccia gli anni di solitudine che le ha fatto passare e Elsa sprigiona i suoi poteri davanti ai presenti,perdendone il controllo e causando un inverno perenne su Arendelle mentre fugge da Arendelle.Anna si mette all'inseguimento di Elsa,pensando di poter chiarire tutto e riportarla sul trono,mentre Hans è incaricato a regnare su Arendelle.Hans è parte verso il castello di Elsa,insieme agli sgherri del duca di Weselton.Qui ha luogo una battaglia,al termine della quale Hans sconfigge Marshmallow ed Elsa viene riportata ad Arendelle,dove è tenuta prigioniera.Anna arriva alla reggia,ma quando chiede ad Hans di baciarla,le nega la salvezza,rivelando di non averla amata e di aver finto per poter regnare su Arendelle,dopo averla sposata e ucciso Elsa.Con la morte di Anna,ritiene che uccidendo Elsa darà fine all'inverno e sarà acclamato come un eroe.Lasciata Anna morente al freddo,riferisce alla corte che sono stati i poteri di Elsa ad uccidere Anna:la di tradimento e la condanna a morte.Hans trova Elsa e le mente,dicendole che Anna è morta;disperata,Elsa crolla a piangere e la tempesta si acquieta.Anna vede che Hans sta per uccidere Elsa e decide di sacrificarsi per difendere Elsa,frapponendosi.Ferma la spada diventando una statua di ghiaccio.Hans viene ricondotto nel suo regno,dove subirà il carcere a vita ONCE UPON A TIME Nelle Montagne a Sud,Hans e i suoi fratelli si preparano per sottrarre Arendelle a Elsa,dopo aver scoperto che una caverna nasconde un contenitore capace di intrappolare chi è dotato di poteri magici.Hans intende catturare Elsa e bloccarla nell'urna,per governare su Arendelle come Re.Prima che possano passare all'attacco,Kristoff scopre il loro piano e lo riporta ad Elsa.Kristoff e Elsa si avventurano nella caverna e trovano l'urna,ma prima che possano distruggerla,Hans arriva e li circonda.Elsa usa la sua magia e blocca i fratelli di Hans,che riesce ad arrivare alle spalle di Kristoff e puntargli contro la spada,costringendo così Elsa ad aprire l'urna.Una volta certo della sua vittoria,Hans si diverte a definire Elsa un mostro,che non può regnare su Arendelle,poi apre l'urna.Un liquido bianco si riversa ed avanza verso Elsa,ma anzichè attaccarla,si sposta ed assume le sembianze della Regina delle Nevi.Ingrid ha udito le parole di Hans nei confronti di Elsa e di chi come loro ha poteri magici,così lo trasforma in una statua di ghiaccio,mentre i suoi fratelli fuggono Anna,Kristoff e Elsa trovano il cadavere congelato di Hans in un armadio assieme all'Urna.Quando Anna imprigiona Elsa nell'Urna Ingrid congela Arendelle per trent'anni.Dopodiché allo scadere di quel tempo Hans resuscita e prende il controllo di Arendelle come nuovo re finché Anna e Kristoff fuggono e si imbarcano per la Foresta Incantata per cercare un oggetto magico chiamato Stella dei Desideri in grado di riportare Elsa.Il possessore della Stella,Barbanera,si accorda con Hans per non rivelare che la collana l'aveva venduta ai genitori ed è quella che Anna porta al collo.Anna e Kristoff vengono fatti prigionieri da Barbanera,chiusi in un baule che viene buttato nel punto dove i genitori di Anna affogarono. Anna e Elsa ritornano ad Arendelle e riescono a eliminare Hans e a riprendersi il trono Curiosità -Il Nome di Hans proviene da Hans Christian Andersen,scrittore della storia originale -Hans è basato sullo specchio magico ingannatore della Regina delle Nevi -Hans è l'opposto di tutti gli eroi di Frozen -Hans è un cattivo unico,infatti si capisce che è lui l'antagonista solo verso la fine -E' l'unico principe disney ad essere cattivo -Hans è simile a Re Federico VI di Danimarca -E' l'unico cattivo ad avere più di un fratello -I Crimini di Hans sono: 1)Ha usurpato Elsa 2)Ha tentato di uccidere Anna,Elsa e Kristoff 3)Ha manipolato Anna 4)Ha imprigionato Elsa -E' un cattivo simile a Gaston -E' l'unico cattivo ad avere un duetto con la principessa -Ha 23 anni -E' uno dei cattivi a non avere scagnozzi -E' uno dei cattivi delle principesse che non muore -E' uno dei cattivi disney più odiati Categoria:Villains Categoria:Descendants Categoria:Disney World Categoria:Once Upon A Time Categoria:Tsum Tsum